Encryption and/or other security approaches are often used to secure data transferred between a device and a protected server over, for example, a public network. A virtual private network (VPN) connection may be established to provide full encryption of data from a VPN client on a device to a VPN Server. In certain cases, an application on the device and a protected server (such as an application backend server) may also use encryption at the application layer. In some cases, this may cause double encryption in, for example, the VPN tunnel. Double encryption may include, for example, encryption at the application layer and at the VPN layer. Double encryption may unnecessarily stretch client and server resources, waste bandwidth over cellular connections, and/or lead to reduced device battery life.